


rainbow love

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Emanet | Legacy (Turkey TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, emanet - Freeform, kiss, legacy, yaman and seher - Freeform, yaman ve seher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Yaman is in love but he doesn't know if Seher feels the same way. One shot.*****
Relationships: Yaman Kirimli/Seher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	rainbow love

**Author's Note:**

> my first Emanet fic  
> i have no idea what i am doing

His eyes took in her lithe form in a fitted blue top and black knee length skirt. Her hair was unbound and fell in curls around her face. Kohl lined eyes flitted between his face and a point behind his left shoulder. He knew there was nothing there, not just because it was his office and he was familiar with every nook and cranny of it, but because he knew that she could not hold his gaze long. They had known each other so long now, and still she could not hold his gaze. He wondered if she would still look above his shoulder when he made love to her!

_ Darn his wayward thoughts!! _

He could not help it when it came to this sweet angel. She brought out all the wild thoughts in his head. Although he was glad that she could not read his face like he could read hers. Or she would do more than look away from him. 

Seher twisted her fingers around the small hand kerchief. “I should go.” she pointed behind her. 

“No. wait!” He could not let her go that easily. 

Her doe eyes turned questioning. Their inner luminescence drew him like a moth to a flame. He could not let go of her. Not now. Not ever. 

A sharp inhale. 

She was surprised, and shocked. He was too. He didn’t realise it, but he had gathered her hair on one side and pushed it behind her, exposing her neck to his palm. She was warm. Her pulse, an erratic wing-beat of a trapped bird. 

“May I?” he asked softly, a little too late. 

She swallowed, her throat rubbing against his palm, nervous. Her eyes had questions in them.  _ What was he asking for? _

Even he did not know. 

Then she nodded. A small inclination of her head that brought her closer to him. 

_ What was she giving him permission for? _

Nevertheless he followed his instincts. He cupped her face even more boldly, and saw her eyes close, lips part and her exhalation spread wildfire in him. He was that close. He bent slowly, and touched his lips to hers. Softly. Once. 

She sucked in a breath and her lips caressed his own in a tiny wave. His nerves were on fire. His heart squeezed painfully inside him. His soul begged her mercy. 

He raised his head. Her eyes were still closed and her fingers were clenched at her sides. She was still as a marble statue. 

_ Did he make a mistake? _

He froze.

He let his hand fall away and stepped back. 

She opened her eyes. 

_ Did she regret it? _

Her eyes met his, and there were - rainbows! He didn’t know how else to describe it. She had multihued rainbows in her eyes. They were dancing. She touched her lips, and looked at him. 

_ Yes!  _

He put that wonder there in her eyes. He glowed inside as a small smile lifted her lips. 

He smiled back. 

She turned to the door, leaving. But she stopped at the door and looked at him. 

And he, the fool-in-love that he was, gave her the most lascivious grin he could muster. Her eyes widened. 

  
  


_ Oh fuck! He fucked up! _

He started towards her dropping the grin, but stopped when she smiled shyly while leaving. 

He drew in a long breath and exhaled as long. 

_ Yaman Kirimli, you idiot! _


End file.
